


The King and His Woman

by KnottyCricket



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A bit of suspence, Angst, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Jonerys, Lover's Quarrel, Smut, jonerys one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: The power couple have finally arrived their destination, Winterfell.And distingushing their feelings from all formalities can be tedious sometimes.





	The King and His Woman

All eyes were on her as she took Jon’s outstretched hand to alight from the wheelhouse. The crowds of people gathered in the courtyard of Winterfell were thoroughly disapprobated and mystified by Jon’s actions towards the person that was unanimously labeled as the enemy. Murmurs and sighs quietly erupted from the groups of people segregated by their tiers of station; the lords, ladies, soldiers and household servants.

 

Jon did not seem to have woken from his enchanted state as he still maintained his hold on her hand even after she was safely on ground. She was clad in a fitted, turtle necked, smoky black gown; heavy with thick layers of black shiny fur, sewn on the drooping endings of the wrists, and on the overflowing base. The torso of her gown was detailed with three thin ash grey lines forming a V-shape at each meet. The first started from the middle of her shoulder blades to join at the center of her cleavage, the second starting from the sides of her bosom to meet at the center on a part of her belly and then the third starting from the sides of her waist to converge at the center of the base of her belly. She truly is a looker. 

 

She briefly gazed around the expanse of the courtyard before settling her eyes to the people vanward. The sudden gentle neighing of Jon’s horse shook him into the reality of his current surroundings and slowly he let go of her hand. Missandie stepped forward in readiness to announce her titles, but Dany stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. Scowls formed the faces of most of the watchers. Jon was wearing an unusual, dumbfounded look when Dany looked to him for support. 

 

Jon started to walk up to Sansa when he noticed a small space opening up to her side. He slowed his steps, his mouth was slightly open and his head tilted to the side. He suspected it might be Arya or Bran or both, and it was. Bran emerged through first, with Sam pushing his wheelchair and Arya to his side. Sansa turned a bit to look at Bran and then at Jon. 

 

His face was a mixture of relief and sad joy. He lifted up the O in his slightly clenched fist to his mouth to exhale through it, then strode to meet them in a large embrace. All three shared separate hugs with him. His moment with Arya was the longest before he turned to receive Sansa’s hug. Everyone watching this family reunion was moved, especially Dany.

 

Sansa had just planted a small kiss on Jon’s cheek when Dany started to approach their way, Sansa’s smile had swiftly died by then. The black looks Lord Glover and Lord Royce darted at her were enough to stir an anxiety pee in anyone, but Dany isn’t anyone. She is the Khaleesi, the mother of dragons, the challenger of the darkness and hers is fire and blood.

 

Sansa’s stone face didn’t stop her from slightly flexing the corners of her mouth. She greeted them after Jon had introduced her to the family. Arya’s response was the most surprising because it almost sounded like she might actually be at peace with her presence. Soon this moment fell to dust when Lord Glover rebukeful words sounded from the corner to their side. They all turned to look at him with different expressions. 

 

After he was done talking, he turned to leave. Half of the other lords followed suit. Jon wore a small frown all through, but did nothing and said nothing. Turning to the maidservants, he instructed them to show the guests into their new quarters. He then signaled to Tyrion who in turn nodded orders to the dothraki and unsullied soldiers to move out.

 

Dany and Missandie had already left by then, Arya too, to reunite with her longtime friend Gendry. Sansa moved about with a few guards and a parchment that held records of their food and weapons supply. Bran had been moved back to the Godswood by Maester Wolkan. Lady Brienne, Podrick, Sandor, Davos, Varys and Tyrion moved to settle in and then help out with the preparations. Jon and Sam shared one more hug and discussed.

 

It wasn’t long before night fell. Jon was still recovering from the news that Bran had broken to them at the small council meeting. He sat, holding a wooden lion of lannister piece tightly. 

 

He moved from his reclining posture on the chair to support his chin with both thumbs of his fists on the table. He was pondering over Tyrion’s advice against his intimate relations with Dany. He stood up from the chair to glance at the map on the table and suddenly grew frownful once his eye found Kings Landing.

 

‘The armistice at Kings Landing was eventually a waste of time. Damn the Lannisters and their lies.’ He shook his head as he thought to himself. He noisily dropped the wooden piece on the table and picked up his cloak and started towards the door, Ghost was seated by the door, ‘Care to join me for a walk, boy?’ He said to the wolf. 

 

The cold winds were unforgiving, Jon held on to his cloak for life. He wander for a bit before deciding to enter the great hall. The doors were guarded by two northern soldiers; bowing to their king, they opened the handles to permit him entry.

 

The empty hall was dark, save for the flash of moonlight seeping from the only opened shutter by the side, on the chairs of the high table. Jon sighed as scenarios of tomorrow’s meeting with the lords began to play in his mind. It was going to be tedious and this is evident in their bold display of defiance over his decisions. He couldn’t blame them however, the days of the mad king were days of red sorrow. Still, he needed to find a way to get them to work together, for reasons superseding the fight for life. 

 

That wasn’t the only thing on his mind, he thought of Cersei’s betrayal too. ‘If Bran saw Ser Jaime ride north alone, then it means he might not have that much to contribute. Regardless, his experience with military tactics would be invaluable…’ Jon thought to himself. 

 

He walked along the aisle of the hall and stopped to stare at the burned out candles. The candles weren’t special nor did it hold any significance, but it brought memories of his first night with Dany on her ship. That night awoke a savage in him, for the way he took her, the length of time he lasted, the courage he possessed to unleash his inner Maegor, not the cruelty aspect but his kind of strength and fierceness; he knew not where it came from. He hadn’t even taken Ygritte that way or fantasized about taking any other woman that way. 

 

Dany was high on the scent of their love-making that night. He handled her with the kind of boldness he used during battles, bending and twisting her in positions that would part the shut mouths of the wierwoods. The heat the friction their fun bits generated would rival the weather in Dorne. Caution vanished in the face of carnalness, shaken by the sounds of pleasure.

 

Oh! What sweet memories they held; every night on the ship and a few nights on the kingsroad. Jon grabbed his crotch, shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head backwards as he tried to soothe his aching member. He had missed her body so much and it had been days since his last tumble. 

 

He had no idea why he had this addiction, this constant desire for her body. Was it the intoxicating fragrance of her body and hair, the plumpy shape of her lips, the hot and heavy feel of her violet eyes, the easy sway of her curvaceous hips, or was it the look her full bust held on everything she wore? It was all of these things, that are too blatant for a man to ignore and luckily, a man has eyes to notice a good heart.

 

With his hand still latched on his member, he chuckled and began to wonder about the evidence of his lust. The disobedient thing surprised him sometimes, it almost embarrassed him too, that one time on the kingsroad when Dany was alighting from her horse. She was wearing a gown with gauzy openings on her bosom and entire back, in spite of the harsh cold, but he had to assume she was wearing it for his benefit. She really was the blood of the dragon because the strong winds of winter nearly did not affect her much, at least not as much as himself; even though he had more experience with it.

 

Tracing his finger on the long table of the hall, he could tell that it had already been cleaned in preparation for tomorrow’s assembly. Then suddenly realizing his direwolf wasn’t with him anymore, he looked round the hall. The great white wolf was silent, as silent as the god of death and ice. 

 

The doors unexpectedly opened up to reveal Dany. Her evening dress had a simplicity to it, but it still had the potency to switch off a man’s brain. Her flowing silver hair were loosely braided, some strands lashed against her lids and lips in the breeze her angry walking created. Her cloak was almost ineffective at hiding the voluptuousness of her body. 

 

‘Daenerys,’ he said gruffly. ‘Are you alright?’

‘How dare you?’ she demanded. Her eyes blazed with fury.

He licked his lips and slowly descended his eyes to her heaving chest. It heaved like it was begging for his hands to still it. His eyes lingered for a bit before looking back up at her to ask, ‘What do you mean?’

‘You went behind my back to plan with Tyrion so that you could send the dragonglass wagons ahead of the food wagons, instead of the initial plan to transport them together.’

‘How did you know this?’ He said half seriously.

‘Jorah’s letter. Apparently, he taught I was aware. He says there was a delay with the food wagons because the weather as deteriorated much worse than we found it, and the bad roads won’t be helping either.’ 

Jon shook his head, tried to gather his thoughts. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said gently.

‘You’re sorry? Do you think saying you’re saying sorry changes anything?!’ she chided. ‘What you’ve done will cause my armies to starve. The lords of the north have started to arrive with their armies. How would we manage?! What if Cersei were to launch an attack?! ’ 

Jon was getting furious. ‘You talk to me like I am stupid, like I don’t put any thought into my actions.’ His forehead were furrowing now. ‘I had to do it because we are defenseless without the dragonglass. The army of the dead will attack first and our weapons are useless against them. We don’t have time, I needed the smiths making weapons as soon as possible.

‘So your master plan is to send hungry men into battle?’ she said sarcastically.

Jon scoffed. ‘Look Daenerys, we have enough to feed your men for the time being, my sister made sure of that. Lord Tyrion came to me with his suspicions towards his sister, since we’ve received no word from her.’

‘Why did he not come forward to inform me?!’

‘He wanted to, but I decided I will tell you myself.’

‘And you ended up not telling me.’

‘I am sorry, but I taught it might distract you.’ he narrowed his eyes and lifted his head up a bit before he continued, ‘We can’t fight a war on two fronts.’ he paused again for a moment to study her frowning face. ‘I know it’s a risk, but it was one we needed to take. In any case, we can’t have all of our food up here anyway, because if we were to be attacked by the night king, you can be sure almost none of it will survive the destruction. And according to Tyrion, he estimated that more than half of the wagons you burnt at the battle of the Goldroad contained food supplies that Cersei was probably hoping to use to restock her grain stores. Cersei will be running out of food soon, but she won’t risk sending her armies north. It would be a fool’s mission, because right now she has seen the threat of the dead.’

Daenerys squinted in disbelief and gesticulated an explaining hand. ‘So… you delayed the food wagons because of the night king, but you will still eventually bring them up here, anyway! What?! That doesn’t sound right.’

Jon sighed in frustration. ‘You are angry because the food wagons were transported along with the dragonglass, right?

‘No… I mean yes.’ she stuttered.

‘I don’t follow.’

‘I am angry because you went against our initial arrangement without informing me.’

‘I am sorry I didn’t tell you, but I knew you would argue about it. We couldn’t transport both because it might slow down our journey. The dragonglass hasn’t been mined at all. The snow-covered roads were too bad for us to move with both resources at the same time.’

‘So, where are the bulk of the food supplies now?’

‘Half are on White Harbor.’

‘What?! White Harbor?! This is stupid! What if it were attacked by the iron born?!’ she asked angrily.

‘Daenerys stop this!’

‘Need I remind you that I am your queen!?’ she questioned bitterly.

‘No, your grace. You are my queen and I am your uh… plaything.’

‘Jon! This will be the first and the last time you go behind my back with my council. We may be sleeping together, but make no mistake, you are not the decision maker.’ she regretted her words as soon as it left her lips.

‘Aye.’ he said throatily. Jon dropped his gloves on the table and started to remove his clothes.  
‘What are you doing?’

He didn’t reply. He had gotten rid of a great deal of his upper body clothes by then.

‘I say, what are you doing? Why are you undressing?’

‘Like you don’t know.’ he murmured to himself.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.’

 

Everything happened so fast and before she knew it, she was laying down on the high table with Jon hovering above. He leaned to brush his mouth over hers, once, twice, and then more. With his tongue he traced the outlines of her ears, Dany was moaning now. She brought her hands to press against his chest that she suspected had gotten bigger somehow. Perhaps it was bigger from the hard labor of lifting the dragonglass, or from the sparring he occasionally engaged with the Dothraki during their journey on the Kingsroad. 

 

Jon briefly stopped to stare at her. She looked comfortable with the pillow he made from his cloak. A millisecond passed before her hands smoothed up to his shoulders and his mouth came down mightily on her as the hammers of waters upon the arm of Dorne. Without gentleness he swept her mouth in sensual possession and filled her with his taste. His tongue glided along her teeth and flicked the sensitive roof of her mouth.

 

All she saw during the assault was the ceiling, a ceiling with clouds and red rubies for stars. One hand dropped to caress her thigh and to pull her leg up against his hip. Dany’s heart hammered crazily. Her arms slid up his biceps to twine around his neck. His mouth was hot and demanding and she surrendered to it.

 

‘Take me the way you did, that first time on the ship.’ she whispered in his ear. He kissed her jaw line, throat and nibbled at the sensitive cord of her neck. He could feel the rapid pulse there, and his excitement rose. He hadn’t undressed her, hadn’t even touched her intimate parts. She soon grew impatient with his stalling and pulled his hair hard, forcing his head up. She couldn’t see much of his facial features, but he breathing was audibly similar to that of a beast in heat. 

 

The staring at each other moment seemed endless, their gaze locked in tender torment. Jon lowered his head, his sweet wine breath touching her face. Dany roamed her hands over his mound, rubbing it and pressing him against her pelvic bone. She gasped at the feel of his swollen pillar against her hairless clunge.

 

He lowered his head again, intent on teasing at her raging desire. Dany’s rose up to meet his kiss, but then he drew back a bit. She gave a gasp of desperation, he lowered his head once more after a few moments, but before she could meet his lips, he drew back once more. They moved like two magnets, with one avoiding contact with the other. Soon, for whatever reason, he began to gently pull off her arms from around his waist and descend from his drifting position. Her face was full of want and rejectedness. He was tightening his breeches when he turned to look at her to say.

 

‘My cloak? You’re lying on it.’

 

She was dazed at his sudden behavior. ‘Why did you stop?’ she wanted to ask him. Then his words bored through her consciousness, and she retreated, brows snapping together. ‘What am I doing? I am still angry at you. How could you take me like that?’ she blurted unthinkingly.

Jon’s demeanor was cool and casual. ‘I seem to recall you saying I should take you a few moments ago.’

She glared at him. ‘Don’t ever touch me again.’

With that, she got off from the table, refusing Jon’s assistance. She was combing out her hair with her fingers, Jon was just putting on the last piece of his leather when her eyes involuntarily strayed to his breech to discover his arousal that laid careless on his thigh. It looked painfully big. This made her wonder why he rejected her in the first place.

‘I’m sorry about the wagons.’ He said, bringing her attention back to his face.

They looked at each other for a short while. Dany was awash in shame. Without waiting for Jon’s hands to grab her, she quickly clasped her cloak and stormed off. She was biting her lip as she exited to prevent the tears she could feel pooling her eyes. The direwolf he was looking for, sudden just arose from wherever he was in the hall and followed her out. 

‘The damned thing was watching the two of them all along.’ he thought to himself. He looked round the hall, sighed and blew warmth air into his ungloved hands before exiting to the forgery. 

 

The following morning was bustling with activity. Winterfell was busier than it had ever being. The smiths had worked tirelessly through the night and the results of their effort displayed around the floor and the armory. Gendry with a host of others had made progress with his innovative weapon ideas: spears with retractable spikes towards its sharp endings and a mechanical instrument that released fifty pieces of arrows at a go.

 

Lady Brienne helped Arya school the young boys and girls in the art of archery and sword fighting, amongst those in attendance was Lyanna Mormont. Bran watched for a while in his wheelchair, with a small smile on his face, before nodding to Sam to continue to lead him to the library.

 

Sansa was at the battlements reading a scroll before Tyrion interrupted her politely. They shared a healthy conversation about their time in Kings Landing, before Sansa face changed to a scowl on sighting Dany, who was walking by the courtyard with her escort.

 

‘You don’t like her at all do you, Lady Sansa.’ he acknowledged.

‘I didn’t say that.’ She whipped her eyes back to him.

‘Your face begs to differ.’

‘It doesn’t matter now. She has the north, thanks to Jon’s ingenious decision to bend the knee.’

Tyrion chuckled. ‘You are upset, as you should. No one expected he would submit at all, not with his level of bravery. But, I suppose we ought to do surprising things once in a while.’

Sansa didn’t respond to this. She shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes a bit before asking. ‘Why her?’

Tyrion narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a bit in a bid to understand her question. ‘You mean why I support her?’

Sansa nodded.

‘She didn’t choose this life, it chose her. She has stepped up to every challenge and is ever willing to serve the people.’ 

Sansa had an unimpressed look on her face.

‘She is far from perfect, but give her the benefit of doubt. Get to know her at least and see for yourself if she is truly worth the approvance.’

 

The small talk continued for a little while before they switched over to sharing ideas over how to convince Lord Robin of the Vale to once more commit some of his forces to their cause. Lord Royce committed two thousand of his men from his keep, but not the entire force of the Vale. So far, Lord Robin was adamant to contribute his men. And with his uncle Petyr dead, they needed to devise other ways to win him over.

 

Meanwhile in winter town, the unsullied and dothraki had the place crowded. They were still pitching up tents while some were breaking their fast, some others were assisting the north men dig trenches, among these men was Sandor. The locals around, looked at the foreigners with disdain, but none dared to move close. Dany entered the town in her dothraki wears, a short bodice with elbow-length arms and fitted overalls. The length of her neatly braided hair moved from side to side over her eye-popping rear. 

 

Missandie noticed the masculine attention Dany was drawing and smiled down to herself. Dany had set out to meet with Greyworm and Qhono, to discuss some military matters as well as the food they were expecting. Dany didn’t want to overburden Winterfell’s resources. She instructed Varys to send word to the small garrison force on Dragonstone to expect a possible attack from Euron’s ships.

 

Jon met with her there at the later hours of the morning. As he approached, the northern soldiers and natives bowed slightly to their king as he passed. Dany hadn’t noticed his presence yet until she heard his voice saying something to the groups of men working hard on the trenches.

 

She turned to stare at him. She observed that he was without his cloak, strands of hair plastered over his sweaty forehead. He looked so nice in his garb, even though she had seen him in it hundreds of time. She liked the way he pointed at things, the way his face squeezed in disapproval, the way he commands his men, the way his hand held things. In fact, there was never anything that he didn’t do that didn’t look or feel titillating, even when he wasn’t even trying, and he rarely tried.

 

She tried very hard to not seem distracted by his presence, but she was failing badly. Missandie had noticed her fidgety behavior, and soon the lover’s eyes met. She looked away almost immediately and turned to look elsewhere. Missandie tried hard to control the laughter that threatened to escape from her soon, as she watched her queen act like a shy maiden. 

 

As soon as he reached her, he greeted the people present and shook hands with some of her blood riders; whom had come to respect him during their journey to Winterfell. He had learnt a few words, but Missandie insisted she translate for him. After conversing with them, he dropped his gaze to Dany who was pretending to study the map. He knew she was trying to ignore him. He smiled a bit and asked, ‘Lord Tyrion says you sent word to Lord Manderly.’

 

‘Yes, what of it? She replied with a hint of aggression in her voice.

‘Nothing. I was just asking.’ He looked at her and his smile widened. ‘She is still angry about last night.’ Jon thought to himself.

‘So, how far with the progress at the forgery?’

‘We are still on it, but its proceeding well. Gendry has been very helpful.’ He paused a bit to smile at the giggling ladies genuflecting slightly to him. Dany followed his gaze and was instantly jealous. She felt a sharp sting in her lady parts and crossed her legs to prevent her fingers from scratching the itch. Sensing that her desires were not calming, she suddenly stood up, moved a few paces; then Jon spoke again. 

 

‘Your Grace, a letter from Theon Greyjoy arrived a while ago. He says, Euron and his fleet are not on the Iron Islands. This corroborates Bran’s visions of Cersei’s betrayal.’ 

‘Do we know where Euron might be, right now with the Golden Company?’

‘They could be somewhere around here.’ he said, pointing to the place on the map.

‘Where?’ she said walking back to the table. She leaned on the table and tried to locate the place with her eyes when Jon moved behind her and place her hand to the area he was referring to. She could feel his member on her posterior as he leaned over her. A soundless gasp escaped her mouth. 

 

His actions didn’t go unnoticed by the others, but they chose to pretend about it. Once more Dany felt embarrassed, she straightened herself and issued some commands to disperse them. When they had all gone, she turned to glare at Jon.

 

‘Have you gone mad? How dare you embarrass me in front of my men?’

Jon smirked at her. She had to weave her fingers together to fight the urge to slap him in public.

‘gods I want you.’

‘Are you hard at hearing?’

The smiles died from his face now. ‘If you don’t give me a smile right now, I swear by all the gods I will take you right here, right now.’

‘You wouldn’t dare.’

‘Try me.’

He was removing his sword belt now. Dany was astonished and turned around to see if anyone was looking at them, and there were, but just a few.

‘Jon stop! Wait!’ she whispered sharply.

‘I don’t see the smile I asked for.’

‘Okay. Okay. Fine!’ she smiled a little. Jon smiled back, causing her smile to widen a bit. Jon made a funny face at her, Dany giggled, then laughed, while holding a palm to her lips.

 

‘The meeting with the lords will hold soon. Please wear something else, I don’t want to be caught staring at your maximus.’

Dany flushed as she felt something drop from inside her unto her already damp underclothes. Jon knew her body too well, and knew the kind of effect he was having on her. He had to leave soon before either of them did the unthinkable, in public.

 

The hall was rowdy and noisy as expected. The meeting lasted a while, all the lords that hated Jon’s decision to bend the knee spoke up, and Jon was surprisingly calm throughout until at one point, when Lord Glover started to compare Dany with Robb’s wife. His statement insinuated he was calling both women foreign whores, Jon’s demeanor changed. The stern warning he gave Lord Glover shook the rest of his supporters into silence.

 

Dany spoke a few words too and then Tyrion, but it yielded no fruit. Lady Lyanna Mormont at some point raised a question of how to defeat Dany’s undead dragon, Yohn Royce acknowledged how foolish their mission beyond the wall was and that perhaps the wall will still be standing if they had never gone; the lords echoed an ‘Aye’ to support his point. 

 

Noticing Jon’s frustration, Sansa stood up to address the hall. After she was done talking, almost everyone was in agreement to work together. Bran’s eerie voice suddenly sounded from the entrance of the door, no one had noticed him come in. It startled some people. He spoke about how much powerful the night king has become and how close he is to the Last Hearth. 

 

Everyone started to panic in the room, until Jon banged the table, silencing every noise. He says he will ride for the Last Hearth on the morrow, with a force of their armies. He devised a formation where he could have the undead army surrounded, but Ser Davos pointed out that there are still not enough dragonglass weapons to go around the armies. After a few debates, they all agree to match in a few days; but they would send a rescue party at first light, to help the Umbers and their people evacuate the keep.

 

The hour of the wolf had fully set in when Dany exited her chambers. She couldn’t sleep, she taught of her dead child, she thought of Meereen , she thought of the iron throne, she thought of all those men she burnt on the Goldroad; her thoughts were of blood and power. 

 

She had just walked down the stairs of the battlements, but wasn’t looking at where she was going until she bumped into Samwell.

‘I’m sorry, your grace. I wasn’t looking where I was going.’

She raised her lamp a bit higher to put a face to the voice that spoke. ‘Sam?’ 

‘Yes, your grace.’

‘I hope the lamp didn’t scald you?’

‘No, your grace.’

‘Very well.’

‘Good night, your grace.’

 

He had walked a few paces, when she suddenly asked, ‘Are you going to the library?’

‘Yes.’

‘May I walk with you?’

‘Yes, Of course, your grace.”

There was a moment of silence between them until Dany started up a conversation. ‘Jon says you were training at the Citadel.’

‘Yes, I was.’

‘Why did you leave?’

‘No one believed me when I told them the threat of the white walkers.’

Dany chuckled silently. ‘I was the same with Jon, until I saw things for myself.’ She paused a bit.

‘I was terrified… the way he killed my dragon with one strike. I have never seen anything like it.’

‘No one has, your grace. But, we still need to fight him.’

 

A short moment of silence ensued again. ‘Why did you choose to become a maester, if you don’t mind my asking?’

Sam gulped. ‘I love to read, your grace. Reading made my years with my father bearable.’

Dany recalled the Tarlys she burnt in her war with Cersei. ‘Sam? May I call you that?’

‘Yes, your grace.’

‘I am sorry for what I did to your father and brother. I had a choice to spare them, but I chose not to. I was blinded by revenge for what Cersei did to my allies.’ They had stopped somewhere close to the library by then. ‘I hope I can earn your forgiveness one day.’

 

Sam said nothing for a while. He heaved a sigh and turned to look at her. ‘It’s alright your grace. I… I miss my family. I hate what you did… but, I don’t hate you. We have all done things to protect the things and ones we love.’

‘Thank you Sam.’

‘Can I ask something of you, your grace?’ 

‘Yes, please do.’

‘Could you say what you have just said to me, to my mother? She must be dying of grief. She lost her husband and son. Please… She needs to hear this from you.’

A tear threatened to fall from her eye. For a moment, she felt she was Mirri Maz Dur, for repeating the same crime she committed against her, to another family. ‘I will Sam, I promise.  
Thank you.’

Sam nodded. ‘The library is that way, I can walk the rest. Have a goodnight rest, your grace.’

Dany smiled in response and watched him walk away from her. She sniffed gently and turned to walk back the way she came. 

 

She neared her chambers when she saw Jon seated close by. 

‘Jon? What are you doing here?’

‘I wanted to give you this.’ He removed the cloth that covered the thing that was in his hand.

‘A bow?!’ her face lit up. ‘Thank you, but I’m afraid I don’t know how to use one.’

‘Arya can teach you. She has been eager to have a chat with you.’

She lifted her brows and flashed her teeth. ‘I will be honored to speak with her.’

 

They approached her door, the unsullied guards opened the door to permit them entry. As soon the door were shut, Dany punched him on the shoulder.

‘Ouch! What did I do?’

‘That’s for yesterday at the hall.’

Jon smiled. She dropped the bow carefully on her table and noticed a scroll on the ground. She bent really low to retrieve it, then she felt Jon’s hands slowly grip her hips; and with that he started to slow-pound her rear with his fore. Dany moaned in pleasure, Jon had not even given her the chance to rise from her bending position. His rhythm was flawless, he rolled and wined their hips together. At some point, Jon would slightly bend his knee and arise to thrust himself into her clothed rear.

 

This went on for some time, drawing moans from the both of them. His rhythm slowed, till it halted in a perfect decreasing course. He stepped away from her, she slowly rose from her position and turned to meet him. Dany’s eyes traveled casually downward and then wandered back up his legs, lingering on the strong calf muscles that bulged from his lower legs up to the solid thighs, flat stomach and wide chest. 

 

He started to unhurriedly take off his leathers, all the while holding her gaze. When he was down to his smallclothes, he stopped to slip his hands inside to stroke himself. Her eyes watched his hand work his cock. Jon removed the band that held his hair, and shook head slightly to ruffle it before running his hand through it. 

 

He started walking towards her, she leaned back to the table. His warm mouth settled over hers, with his hands molding the small width on her waist. Dany was getting distracted by the slight discomfort of their position and place her finger tips to his chest to prevent him from bending her further backwards. He increased the pressure on her mouth, entreating her to open for his tongue, to give the response he knew she was capable of.

 

He could feel her hand creeping up to his waistline, then slowly he captured her hand and spun her around. He started to remove the ties that held her bodice, all the while kissing the exposed flesh of her back, clavicles and neck. When he was done with it, he ran the back of his index and middle finger slightly, up and down her arms, sides and the valley of her breasts. Dany seized his wicked hand and swayed her mound against his throbbing member. 

 

She gradually turned herself, all the while leaning her head against his. He captured her mouth again, a little sigh escaped her. His mouth ate at hers, as a starving man consumed a meal and her excitement skyrocketed. Her blood was thrumming through her veins, flooding her body with heat, making her breasts stand at attention and her thighs ache. 

 

Soon, he lifted her to the table without breaking kiss. He sucked each of her lips in turn, the thin upper one, then the fuller lower lip, teasing her until she captured his mouth again, demandingly. Jon moved his palms lazily on her thighs, then started to unfasten whatever held her overalls together. She placed her arms around his neck and straddled his hips, so he could lift her high enough to remove the cloth from around her rear before settling her back down on the table.

 

He pulled his mouth from hers reluctantly, to kneel before her, as he pulled it off her legs. Her intimates had come off with her overalls at the same time, Jon made sure of that. Jon massaged her ankles slightly and then rubbed the sides of her dangling legs. Dany reclined with her arms stretched back and her head leaned back as well, savoring Jon’s ministrations.

 

She shut her eyes, gulped and gasped when she felt something warm attack her sweetspot. Dany’s breath was coming in short bursts. She had missed his expert mouth on her. Her hands rubbed round her breasts to bring herself to the peak of her climax, his hand stilled hers from continuing. She opened her eyes to flash him a slightly frustrated look, by then he had risen back up. 

 

He dropped her arms round his neck, placed her legs around his hip and lifted her. They stared into each other eyes as he walked a little from the table. His hands wandered all over her back then stopped by the sides of her breasts. He welded his mouth to hers once more, sliding one hand to cup her breast. Dany jerked involuntarily as his big hand covered her. His other hand quickly removed his smallclothes, without relinquishing her mouth. 

 

He began to crouch with her still straddled to his hips. Dany’s eyes widened in surprise to what he was about to do to her. She shivered in anticipation. He could feel her uneasy, then his kiss deepened, but in slowness. In his crouching position, he freed her breast to cup her rear and positioned it high enough to descend it on his member. Dany groaned loudly. Jon raised and lowered her again. Unable to contain the sweetness of the moment, she screamed. Jon planted his mouth to hers to swallow her pleasure noises, then slowly he stretched his hands forward behind her to clasp them together and started to pump inside of her. Dany tried to remove her lips from his kiss, but Jon’s hold on her kept her in place. She was writhing now, her brows snapped together in her piteous attempt to be free from his iron hold on her body. 

 

He pumped really fast, all the while watching himself moving in and out of her. She released her hold on his neck and leaned back, she almost fell, but Jon’s sure hands caught her and placed her safely on the floor, but never pulling out of her. His hips kept a less faster pace henceforth and he raised himself on his palms to watch her move her head from side to side. 

 

She brought her palms to his chest and pushed at him, he paused his hips for a bit, and within that millisecond Dany moved her hand to remove him from inside her, but his strong hands were no match for her. He leaned to kiss her, but she turned her head away from him. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to prove that she disliked the style he had just shown her, and to make her point she made no sound even has Jon was working her.

 

‘What is it, my lady?’ he rasped. 

She ignored him, until Jon lunged powerfully inside her. She responded so loudly, arching her back and scratching her hair. Jon stopped to chuckle, she glared at him and pushed him off her, he let her this time. Jon laughed, with his back to the floor and his cock pointing upwards. Dany hissed at him, and started to remove the bells in her hair. It had discomforted her when Jon placed her on the floor. 

 

She had finished removing all the bells and was untying her braids, Jon was watching, with his belly to the floor and his elbows holstering him up. He watched her as a predator would watch its prey. She turned and eyed him. When she was done, she climbed the bed, but before she come settle in, Jon had jumped in. His hands resumed night duty on her body, she struggled to free herself.

 

Dany felt as though her body was fire. She mumbled against his mouth and unknowingly clenched her fingers tightly against the corded muscles of his shoulders. The tip of his thumb unerringly found her nipple and rubbed over it lightly. He bent her over his arm, and arched her breasts up to him. His mouth closed over her nipple hotly, sucking strongly.

 

She cried out as his greedy hands and mouth worked their dark magic. His tongue twirled around each nipple and his teeth pulled it up gently. Dany was beyond rational thought. Sweetness and light flooded her mind. He was still wildly aroused; she could feel the side of the hard length of his masculinity kiss her inner thighs. His fingers introduced itself to her folds before sheathing itself inside. He stroked softly, softly. Whorls of color burst behind her closed eyelids. 

 

He knew she was reaching her finish, he then swiftly change position again, moving her to lay on her side and elevated her leg high enough to accommodate him. He positioned himself at her entrance and moved, his thrusts progressed geometrically, all the while grunting. At some point, Dany found her release and yelled out loud, but he didn’t stop. His hand closed around her firm globe, and he was trying to reach her lips for a kiss when he finally met his release. 

 

Jon made a small sad sound, dropped her leg and held on to her hips tightly. He shuddered as his member emptied itself inside her. Their audible breathing filled the space of the room, Jon’s navel pooled with sweat. 

 

Jon held her for a long time as their breathing gradually returned to normal. He raised his head and looked down at her, she turned her head to meet his gaze. She had satisfaction stamped all over her face, they smiled to each other. Jon planted a chaste kiss on her forehead and whispered some words of endearment into her ear. Her smile widened a bit. She was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long while, and complete; and the only person that made that happen is Jon snow.


End file.
